Puzzle of Memories
by fmanda
Summary: AU Sora and Roxas are twins that got serparted. Roxas loses all his memories in a car accident and both don't know about the lurking secret in their family history. SoraRiku AxelRoxas DemyxZexion CloudLeon more on side!
1. Chapter 1

A/n So here's my pledge, longer chapters and better writing. I hope that I can achieve these but only by taking longer on the chapters. So, yeah things won't be as fast. But (I hope) my writing will improve.

As much as it seems this is not a SoraRoxas (uh….YUCK) but instead they have a really close relationship.(:

* * *

**Puzzle of Memories **

**Chapter 1**

The ocean spread out as far as the eye could see. People milled on the beach, some laying in the warm sand and others jumping in the frigid ocean water. In the distance a radio was playing a new rock song, quickly getting cut off and a man's voice filled the air,

"And the weather is expected to reach 95 today! Hot, hot , hot!"

Stairs lead down to the beach and people pushed past each other squealing loudly . A bench was next to the stairs. It was a old bench that many teenagers had wrote things on. A young boy leaned over he back of it, he was staring out at the beach and soaking in the warm day. His unruly hair caught many people attention but he didn't care. He loved the splashing of the ocean against the shore and wished more than anything that he has remembered his bathing suit.

"Hey." A boy of the same age said as he climbed to the same position. His hair was equal unruly but a shocking blond color instead. The blondie took the other boys hand and wrapped their fingers together. A smile spread across the chocolate haired boy's face.

"Oh, thanks Roxy." He whispered. A silence spread over the two, neither cared as they stared out at the sea.

"You know," The blond one said. "Your eyes are the same color as the ocean." Both boys smiled at each other and the brunet squeezed the others hand.

"Let's never forgot this, okay?" He said.

"Agreed." The blond answered.

They never did, it was the very last day the two spent together.

* * *

A new age techno beat filled the small bedroom and a alarm clock screen began to blink. A teenager boy was laying on his bed with drool coming out of his mouth. He jumped up when the music began and banged his head on the bunk bed above him. He muttered a curse as he got out of bed rubbing his head. His tan hand smashed on the snooze button.

"Damn it Zexion. Do you have to wake up so early?" He asked. The boy on the top bunk looked over the side of the bed and laughed.

"You look tired." He commented with a smirk. "I, on the other hand, have been up for many hours. Just making my bed."

"Yeah, yeah" The chocolate haired boy said. "You're the perfect Momma's boy." Giggles took over him and Zexion heaved a pillow at him.

"Shut up Sora." He muttered. Sora smiled and watched his foster brother climb down from the stairs and Sora walked over and threw his arms around the other boy. Zexion looked down at him with a questioning glare.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Just thanks." He said. Zexion nodded and left the other boy to get dressed. To Sora it was simple, he would want to thank Zexion everyday, because he has given him a home. Nothing else mattered that much to Sora (expect for maybe Sea Salt ice cream).

Sora shocked himself from his deep thoughts and quickly assembled his clothes for the day. His favorite pair of straight leg gray jeans, his white "I Had A Cup Of Happy This Morning" shirt and boxers that has moogles on it courtesy of Riku. After quickly dressing he ran down stairs and sat down at the breakfast table that seated the family of five. Sora poured a bowl of Lucky Charms and read the funnies. Laughing so hard at one that he spit out his cereal earning him a death look from Zexion.

"Sorry!" He said.

"That's my end of the term paper next to you aka worth more than your life." Zexion explained.

Sora smiled, "Yes, Smartie!" Leon dropped into the seat beside Sora and grabbed the funnies from him.

"Hey!" Sora said. Leon laughed wickedly and held the paper just out of the smaller brunet's reach. The door bell rang loudly and Sora shot up.

"Riku!" He yelled.

"Your such a freak." Leon sighed. Sora stuck out his tongue, but quickly doubled back and gave him a sloppy hug from behind.

"Love you big brother!" Sora yelled as he galloped out of the room.

"What's up with him this morning?" Leon asked Zexion.

"He's really happy." Zexion said.

"Obviously," The old brother said "If only he knew." Zexion only nodded his head and both of the teenagers knew that the discussion stopped there.

Sora and Riku got to school with plenty of time to spare, the two had chatted happily on the way there. Sora stopped dead in the middle of the hallway.

"I almost forgot!" He said with a smile. Sora lifted up his shirt and revealed his moogle boxers. A smile spread across Riku's face.

"I thought you hated those." Riku smirked.

"No way!" The other boy said. Riku smiled and they began to walk towards their group of friends. Both were greeted with hellos and hugs. With the addition of Sora and Riku there group was a tight number of 6. All of them had know each other for most of their lives and had helped each other through hard times. Corny, but it worked.

"Good morning!" Sora chirped to Kairi, Namine, Pence and Tidus. Kairi and Namine stopped whispering to each other and waved hello to him. Pence was busy doing his Math homework and grunted a hello. Tidus was simply asleep on a bench and didn't know what was going on around him. Sora sat next to Tidus on the bench and soaked up the sun's rays.

"Today's going to be beautiful." He said.

* * *

A lot of things could be said about Riku. Most people knew him as the star of the Bltizball team, one of the smartest kids in school or maybe even as "The really hot kid that I see at lunch". Pick your poison, but one of things not associated with Riku was straight. Riku had come out of the closet before he knew that there was a closet to come out of. He kissed his first boy in kindergarten and had to move to another school. All that aside, Riku had a long career of dating boys. Sometimes girls if he wanted to confused people. It simply depended on his mood. If you asked his friends they could give you a list of the people that had tried to date him and the selected few that had. Riku had lived his entire life as a attractive person that everyone wanted. Until now that is.

The fourth period bell rang and the last students walked slowly to get to there classes. Riku smiled, being a good kid played off, he had this period to "focus on his studies" or at least that's what he told the principal. Usually he just laid on the grass with Sora and daydreamed about Sora. A blush crawled up the silver haired boy's face. Sora was his biggest problem.

"Rike, over here!" Riku turned to the Sora and smiled. Sora had always been Riku's problem. Ever since they had first meet 10 years earlier. Riku approached Sora and tossed his backpack off his shoulders. He knelt down next to the other boy.

"Your wear your shirt today." Sora commented with a smile. Riku look down at his light green shirt and smirked at bold black letters that read "Your Mom". Sora had picked it out specially and Riku liked it. Mostly because Sora gave it to him.

"It matches your eyes" Sora said. Riku looked down at Sora in hope that a Disney love scene would take place. You know them, the ones were the girl and boy look into each others eyes and know that they were meant to be? In this case Disney would have to be pro-gay. But a boy could dream, right? Too bad for Riku, Sora never got the message and was picking at a piece of grass. Riku sighed,_ everyday can't be the perfect day._

"Sora?" Riku asked. Sora looked up. "Let's go more in the sunlit okay?" Riku and Sora moved towards the sunnier side of the school. Both lay on the grass, looking up at the sky,thinking. Riku about Sora and Sora about Riku.

* * *

9 years. 3,287 days. 4,733,538 minutes. 284,012,334 seconds. That's how long it had been since Roxas's accident. The foster parents he had been with at the time had died in the impact of the car but Roxas lived. The car had flipped over completely on impact and Roxas hung in the car. A man on the road called 911 and the ambulance came. They pried open the car and found the two dead bodies hanging limply and the young boy. Roxas was unconscious and brought to the hospital. The doctors performed surgery on him immediately fixing the internal bleed. After the surgery Roxas slipped into coma, the nurses and doctors moved him to a different ward. The weeks passed and they slowly turned to a month. Roxas had no parents and his brother was not notified, his foster parents has decided not to tell him. After 2 months the blond haired 7 years old jolted awake in the mid-afternoon and screamed his brother's name. He was thrown into a fit of hysterics and the doctors and nurses attempted to calm him down. A young doctor leaned over the hospital bed,

"Do you know your name, boy?" he said. Roxas looked at him and stared directly into his eyes.

"No."

"Do you remember anything?"

"It's all blank." The blond haired boy said.

* * *

A/n Cliff hanger! :D I don't know if all the chapters will be this long, but I'm going to try.

**Read and review please! I'll love you forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

Long time no see or what? :D I really hope that you enjoy my new chapter! I'm going to really try to start getting chapters out more consistently. Hope you love it(:

* * *

"Roxas!" A voice called out from below. The sound of heavy steps followed the words. They came closer and closer to the door way that the blonde stood behind. A light knock hit the door and the boy sighed heavily.

"Roxas?" The voice called again. The owner of the voice began to twist the door handle.

"Mom, there's no need to come in." Roxas said as his mother opened the door. He had been lying on his bed listening to music and just thinking. He hated to be disturbed.

"There's something your father and I need to talk to you about. Please come downstairs." His mother briskly replied and turned around quickly. She went down the white carpeted stairs and out of sight. Roxas sighed for the second time in the last minute. He pulled himself off the bed and followed his mother downstairs. When he entered the living room the brightness of the sun made his eyes ache. His parents were seated on the mauve couch. His mother had her legs crosses tightly and his father smoothed down his hair.

"Roxas, please take a seat." His father motioned towards the lonely brown chair in the corner of the room. Roxas sat down and situated his legs into a pretzel style.

"Why are you guys acting so serious?" Roxas asked. His eyes betrayed his sarcastic voice. Fear was visible in her ocean blue orbs. His father smoothed down his hair again.

"Well my company has decide to transfer me to Traverse Town. Which means that we'll have to move. I'm so sorry Roxas. I know how you liked this town but the job I'm getting will pay more. We can buy a much better house." His father said quickly. Roxas blinked slowly as he absorbed the words.

_Oh if you knew how much this means to me._ Roxas thought. A mental image of him eating lunch alone in the bathroom and getting pushed up against the wall came to his head. He was not as popular as he led his parents to believe. In fact, this move would be the best thing that ever happened to him. A smile spread across his face.

"I'm totally fine with this Mom and Dad." Roxas said "If this is what we need to do then I support it fully." His mother uncrossed her legs and a smile spread on her pink lips. His father smoothed down his hair again bashfully. Roxas got up and crossed the pink rose carpet to them. He gave them both a quick hug and excused himself from the room.

"Oh and we'll be moving fairly soon." His father spit out to Roxas who was already climbing the stairs. He pretended to not be effected by this. Wednesday was five long days away and that meant that he still have to live through all of them. He sighed and lay back on his bed again.

He switched on his radio to his favorite station and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the music and let his mind take a rest. Soon the music became a lullaby as he fell asleep. A fuzzy dream took its place as he fell asleep. He saw a radio playing at a beach and a feeling of déjà vu took over him. Everything seemed so familiar almost like it was more than a dream. A man on the radio began to say something about how the weather would be hot that day. Roxas felt the warmth on his back as he walked on. A small boy seemed to be his destination. The boy kept walking farther and farther away. Roxas could never catch up to him. He kept thinking _Please come back!_ Over and over he chanted it.

Roxas woke up suddenly at the sound of his own voice. He has been muttering in his sleep. Roxas looked down at his sweaty body and tried to remember his dream. Nothing came to him and he dismissed it. Roxas turned over and fell back into sleep. The radio played over his soft snores.

_Cause if one day __wake up and find your missing me and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be, Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet. _

* * *

"Hey!" Sora chirped as he climbed into Riku's old Chevy Impala. It was a beautiful car with leather seats and shiny black paint. Sora threw his bag on the floor and reached over Riku. He pulled the seatbelt over him and buckled it in.

"Just because you drive a cool car doesn't mean that you don't have to be safe." Sora frowned at Riku. Riku felt a blush cover his cheeks as he thought about Sora touching him. It was making him uncomfortable hard in a certain region and he shifted his leg hoping Sora would not notice.

"I gotta keep my reputation up." A dazzlingly smile spread across Riku's face. Sora looked at Riku and then began to fix his shoe. Riku felt his smile fall from his face. He got every boy and girl with that smile. People couldn't even think after they saw it. He remembered hundreds of girls who stopped speaking in the middle of sentences when they saw it. So why was Sora so oblivious? Riku suddenly felt the need to punch something and he pressed his foot down on the gas pedal.

"WHOA!" Sora exclaimed "Slow down Speed Racer!" He held the side of his seat and closed his eyes tight. This was not helping Riku at all. Sora's hair looked astonishing in the light and his face was scrunched up in the light. Riku felt himself become even harder. He gritted his teeth and pressed the brake pedal hard. Sora was thrown forward in the sudden stop. He looked over at Riku in confusion. Riku meet his eyes and unbuckled his seatbelt. He moved next to Sora and looked into his blue eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Riku whispered. Sora continued to look at him in confusion. Riku reached forward and took Sora's face in his hands. He slowly brought himself closer to Sora's perfect lips. When their lips meet Riku felt the Disney moment he had been hoping for. He saw the fireworks and felt a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Nothing seemed to be bad anymore, everything was going to be alright. Riku never wanted to pull away. Spending everyday in Sora's arms sounded like what he should do. Sora ripped his face away from Riku and looked at the boy in front of him. He unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his bag. Sora opened the door and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"No! Sora! Please come back!" Riku cried out. Sora didn't stop and pretending to not hear Riku's desperate cries. He ran until he was out of sight. Riku felt his heart drop far below his feet.

"Fuck!" Riku exclaimed as he pressed on the horn. He felt tears come to his eyes and they dropped down his cheeks.

"Damn it Sora. Why did you have to go and run away?" Riku whispered quietly.

* * *

It was Wednesday. Roxas felt nervous butterflies in his stomach and held his lips together trying not to barf. He walked into the cozy office of Heart High School. There was a desk in the front riddled with papers and three chairs. Awards hung from the wall and a big clock that was in roman numerals. He walked up to the counter and waited for someone to come and help him. Minutes ticked by and Roxas looked back at the chairs. One was filled with a red mess of hair that was covered in chains and black clothing. Roxas took the seat furthest from him and began to tap his foot.

"Hey kid is that really necessary?" The mess from the other chair exclaimed. Roxas felt a blush come over his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Roxas muttered. The redhead turned towards him and looked Roxas over. A smile spread across the face of the fiery boy.

"Wait a second" The grin got wider on his face "My name is Axel and you can talk to me all you want." Axel moved closer to him and put out his hand. Roxas took it lightly and felt as the other boy shook it wildly.

"You can call me baby if you want" Axel purred "I've been waiting for a cute boy like you to show up at this good for nothing school and now BAM you're here! To make all my dreams come true, right?" Roxas was flabbergasted and just sat there staring at him. This crazy kid was practically attacking him and all her could do was sit there and take it. Axel kept going on and on about how Roxas was just what he needed in his life. Roxas became more and more scared with each minute.

"-and you'll just love my friends they're a little crazy but man are they fun!" Axel finished up and took a deep breath. "So, let's exchange phone numbers?" Roxas let out a squeak and looked around for help.

"Well I see you've sunk your teeth into the fresh meat Axel" A booming voice saved Roxas.

"Why yes I have Principal Sephiroth." Axel said lightly. He turned grinning to the commanding silver haired man. Roxas let out a dry chuckle and continued to feel like disappearing.

"Well what's your name son?" The principal asked Roxas

"R-r-roxas" He spit out and felt sweat build up under his arms. Sephiroth smiled at him sweetly and pointed to a boy that had just walked in.

"This is Sora and he's going to be your guide for today!" The boy with brown hair smiled at him nicely and beckoned for him to follow. Something about him seemed so familiar. Almost like déjà vu….

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think(: Till next time my loves!


	3. Chapter 3

Sora could barely hold himself together. Every time he thought about anything to do with Riku, cars or kissing he turned red. He kept smiling because Riku finally liked him and they could be together. Then he'd remember how he ran out of the car like a mad man. Why did he do that? He was probably the most unintelligent person on the planet.

"Hello?" The blonde boy said. Sora was supposed to lead him around the school but he was having a hard time concentrating. Sora smiled at him and rubbed his hair through his hair.

"Sorry, I'm having a very strange day." Sora let out a chuckle. The other boy shot him a sympathetic look. "Oh my name is Sora by the way!"

"Hi Sora. My name is Roxas." Roxas replied with a smile. "Thanks for taking the time to show me the school." Sora looked at him and felt something funny in his stomach. He just looked so familiar.

"Have we ever meet before?" Sora asked him. Roxas looked Sora over and seemed to be thinking hard.

"Not that I can remember but you seem familiar for some reason." Roxas answered. Sora shrugged his skinny shoulders and turn around.

"Well over there is the cafeteria and you'll want to bring your own lunch because Chef Yuffie is pretty eccentric with her food choices." Sora said as he began to lead the new boy around campus. God, something was just so familiar about this Roxas that Sora could not shake the feeling.

Axel had to find out who that kid was. Honestly everyone at this hellhole was not worth his time and now all of the sudden an angel had come from heaven! Letting this opportunity go to waste would be the worst thing he ever did. He had to track him down and get his hands on that kid. After he left the principal's office due to a misunderstand about burning garbage cans he returned to his second period. Axel half expected the blond boy to be in his class. Sadly, not all dreams can come true. He smiled at the teacher and sat back down in his desk.

"What did they want?" The mullet haired boy that sat next to him asked.

"Why my dear Demyx it's not important at all." Axel said mischievously. "I have meet the boy of my dreams!" Demyx rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Again?" He said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked.

"Remember the last ten boyfriends that have been the boy of your dreams? Remember how they worked out-"

Axel interrupted "Whoa, whoa let's calm down with those old and very unimportant stories."

"-especially the one boy who you scared the crap out of and cries every time he sees you. Oh! Or the one who had to get home schooled because he couldn't deal with everyone asking him what happened between you and him." Demyx continued.

"All of them are unimportant." Axel said simply. "Roxas is the real deal."

"Roxas is his name? He sounds like a stuck up person." Demyx teased. Axel responded with a slap on the back of his head.

"Well what's your idea of a cute guy?" Axel sneered "Zexion? The good for nothing know it all. I could imagine you guys banging and he's like studying trigonometry."

Demyx stuck his tongue out at Axel. "I bet that Roxas will be like hella masculine and force you to take it like a girl. Then who will be high and mighty? Not you!" Demyx began to laugh as he made fun of Roxas.

"Well call me when you decide to talk to Zexion. How long has it been now? Two years of liking him and absolutely no talking." Axel taunted Demyx. "I'll have Roxas by the end of the week."

"You wanna bet?" Demyx replied heatedly " I'll have a date with Zexion by Friday and you won't even have talked to Roxas by then."

"It is so on!" Axel held out his pinky and hooked it together with Demyx's. The bell rang for the end of the period and both jumped out of their seats. Axel slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out the door.

"Hey." Riku said simply to Sora. They both looked at each other for a moment. Neither wanted to break the moment. Riku felt his heart beat faster and faster. He hoped that Sora could hear it and understand how nervous he was. "Can I take you to get some ice cream?"

A strangled look came over Sora's face. "Sure" He replied. They both got into Riku's car and the silence became even more awkward as the scene from the morning played in both of their heads. Riku looked over at Sora and saw his cheeks were tinted pink. A smile crept over Riku's lips.

"So how your day?" Riku asked Sora gently. Sora jumped a little at Riku's voice and blushed even more deeply.

"Just fine. Kinda boring. I lead a kid around school today who seemed pretty cool." Sora responded quietly. "How was yours?"

"Not so great. I didn't have anyone to hang out with in my free period." Riku hinted at Sora that he missed him. Sora only nodded and the silence fell over them again. Riku pulled up to Sora's favorite ice cream shop, Traverse Tasty Treats. They entered the store and smelled the sweet aroma of the shop.

"Hey Cloud." Riku said to the boy behind the counter which was returned with a nod. Cloud's dad owned the shop and Cloud had been working there for a long time. Sora's eyes were wide as he looked over all the treats that he could get. Riku felt himself smile and surveyed the treats. They had absolutely everything that anyone wanted. Sea salt ice cream, fudge cake, blitzball popcorn balls and those weird Harry Potter jellybeans. Riku turned to Sora and saw that he was looking back at him. Sora blushed and looked down.

"Is it okay if I get sea salt ice cream?" Sora asked stilled avoiding Riku's eyes.

"Of course" He said in response. Riku turned to Cloud and nodded at the ice cream. Sora and Riku had come in so many times during the last summer that Cloud knew their choices well. Cloud finished scooping the ice cream and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie. He went to the register and pressed some buttons. Riku paid and handed the ice cream to Sora.

"Do you want to go outside?" Riku asked. Sora responded with a nod and the two made their way outside. The shop was next to the ocean and the breeze made the two boys shiver. Both boys we're lost in thought as they walked by the little shops. Riku remembered all the times that the boys had been here during the summer. The warm sun on their backs as they licked ice cream and teased each other. He remembered one late night when they had each snuck out and Riku drove to the beach. They sat together and watched the sun rise. How could Sora not realize that Riku loved him?

"I'm really sorry." Riku blurted out. He turned to see Sora's reaction to the statement. Sora turned to look at him and stared into Riku's eyes.

"Why did you do it?"Sora asked quietly.

"Cause I have feelings for you, Sora." Riku heard himself say. So long he had kept this secret in and now it was out for everyone to know. He felt lighter than ever and he looked down at Sora expecting to see him smiling. Riku came crashing down as he realized that Sora wasn't smiling at all. In fact, he was frowning.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked. Riku felt his eyes widen, What did he mean by that? He meant that every time he saw Sora a smile broke out on his face. No matter what had happened seeing Sora suddenly made everything seem unimportant. This small bunch of spiked hair had changed Riku's life without even knowing it. How was he supposed to put that into words?

"What I'm trying to say is really simple. I would like you to be my boyfriend Sora." Riku answered slowly. "I want to hold your hand, kiss you and take you out on dates. But only if you agree to it." Riku felt sweat on his palms began to pour out and his heart was thumping in his ears. He wanted an answer so bad but at the same time he never wanted to live with a no. He just simply could not take it. Sora turned his face up to Riku and looked deep into his eyes. Riku felt his underarms open up with sweat as he meet Sora's stare.

"I would like that." Sora replied simply.

A smile broke across his face and it was like Riku's world had just truly been seen for the first time. He wanted this moment to be in his memory forever. He wanted to reach back and remember the pure joy he. It was enough to supple him a lifetime of happiness. Most of all, he wanted to hold Sora close to him.

It was bound to happen. Eventually Sora and Roxas would have to find out about their secret past. No matter the effect it had on them. This was the sole intent in the mind of Sora's foster parents. They had asked his agent for information about Sora's family six months ago. When they finally received the package months after they asked and saw the shocking secret in front of them. Sora had a family. One they never knew about. Sora's dad felt it was wrong for the boy to not know about it. His mom, however, thought that Sora would be to hurt by it and should not find out. What was a parent to do when they hadn't even told Sora he was adopted? Oh, the twisted web we weave. When would it become necessary to tell the boys about their live? Sora's dad didn't really know what to think. They had sent a letter to Sora's foster care agent and asked where Roxas was. The letter arrived on a Wednesday. It said that Roxas was living in the same town only two blocks over from their house. What were they going to do?


End file.
